Who I want to be at the year 2000
by Brad Clarke
Summary: Prue stumples across a time capsule they made fifteen years ago, sadly Andy isn't around to see it.


Prue walked up to the attic, she slowly opened the door to find the furniture everywhere, clothes out of their boxes, albums of photo's everywhere.  
"Where was the demon?" Prue thought looking around the room.  
Phoebe had been looking for a assignment due for her classes, and had basically turned the whole house upside down.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a brick was half way out of the wall. A flood of memories came to her from 15 years ago.  
"The time box." She said running to the lose brick.  
15 years ago, Andy, Piper, Prue and Phoebe wrote what they wanted for the future, and vowed on the new millennium they would all open it, see if their futures had worked out.  
It was Prue's idea to hide it in the wall, but somehow they all forgot about it.  
She removed the stubborn brick and reached her hand in. Her fingers found the small cardboard box. As she pulled it out of it's dark home, she found the same shoe box with all their signatures on it.  
She sat down and opened the box, the first piece of paper was her own.  
  
What I want for the Millennium,  
I will be around 29, and I want to be in the business of giving historical data on objects. Phoebe and Piper will still leave near me, and so will Grams.  
I will be pretty, and smart. I will buy a house with Andy, and we'll have a big family. Andy will love me forever.  
My life will be normal, with my work, my husband and my kids. And my sisters close by me.  
Andy will be a lawyer like he always wanted to be.  
Signed Prue Halliwell aged 14.  
  
Tears started to cloud up Prue's eyes, she thought she had gotten over Andy's death, but she had forgotten all her child hood dreams.  
  
My life in the year 2000 by Piper Halliwell.  
Well, I will be around 26. I will be the owner of my own restaurant, or club.   
I think I would like to be married by than, and my husband will be perfect. Light Blonde hair, blue eyes. And when I want him there he'll just appear with me, as if it was by magic.  
I will live near my club, and I want it to be in a place like France, or Sydney.   
My future husband will be in the police, or the army. But he'll be there for me, he'll be my angel.  
If I have children I want three girls. Melinda, Lisa and Lauren. I want to travel, but I couldn't handle leaving my sisters, we'll maybe Phoebe. That was a joke, sorry Phoebe.  
Piper Halliwell ages 11.  
  
"Okay, that's kind of right, maybe Piper. should have had premonition." Prue thought to herself as she picked up the next piece of paper.  
  
Okay, My life in the Melinithingy, by Phoebe.  
I will be 23 and I'll be hot, I'll tell you that. I won't be married no way.  
I think I'll leave the house and go to New York and be in a band, or a artist.  
Leaving my sisters will be tough, I guess. Well it will be to leave Piper, Prue is always putting me down, like she's mom. But when I'm older, I'll tell her where to go. I'll be my own boss.  
I will keep Kit as my own, I'm the only one who really takes care of her.  
Pheebs, eight.  
  
"Gee, thanks Phoebe." Prue thought as her sisters walked in.  
"Prue, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked, she stopped as she saw what Prue was looking at. "Oh my god, the time capsule, you found it." Phoebe said picking up her letter and laughing. "I must have been a pain to live with." Phoebe said reading her letter.  
"You were." Piper said as she unfolded hers.  
Prue looked at the last letter, she recognised the hand writing from some letters she kept from him when they were in high school.  
"Andy's." Prue said going to put the shoe box lid back on.  
"Prue, read it." Phoebe said looking up from Prue's letter.  
"We agreed, we'll all be here to read them, and he's not." Prue said sadly.  
Prue went to put the shoe box away, she didn't feel right about reading Andy's letter.  
Phoebe picked the brick up, ready to re-seal the box away. A chill ran up her spine as she opened it. She could see herself and her sisters, and Andy, they were all very young.  
"There, I have put the box in the wall, and sealed it up. It won't be opened to the year 2000, and we'll all be here for it. Deal?" Prue asked everyone.  
"Deal." Piper, Phoebe and Andy all answered at once.  
Phoebe rushed to the window to see Grams's car pull up.  
"We have to get out of here, were not allowed in the attic." Phoebe said running out.  
Prue and Piper ran for the door, but Andy stayed.  
"What are you doing?' Prue asked getting nervous.  
"Umm, my shoelace, stall you Grams for me, and I'll shut the door." Andy said bending to his shoe.  
Piper and Prue ran down and directed Grams to the kitchen.  
Andy ran over to the brick and pulled it out, he pulled a envelope from his pocket.  
"To Prue." He read off it as he put it into the wall and put the brick back in position.  
Phoebe came out of her vision to find her sisters staring at her.  
"What did you see?" Prue asked her.  
"Andy, it was of the past. Prue look in the wall again." Phoebe said with a smile.  
Prue sighed and walked over to the wall, she reached her hand into the whole, and found a envelope.  
"What?" Prue asked as she pulled it out.  
She opened it, and sat down.  
  
To Prue,  
I know where just friends, and by the looks of it, you don't like me. But everything I wrote in the time capsule it true, so please read it, even if your married to some other guy, or something. Please read it if I can't be there. And if I am there in the year 2000, what do you think?"   
Yours,   
Andy.  
  
Prue through the note to the ground and reached in for the shoe box. She ripped the lid off and took out Andy's note.  
  
My life in the year 2000.  
I will be 30 years old. I do want to be a lawyer, but I want to be something exciting, something Prue would like. So I decided I will be a policeman. I will train and everything for it, I'll be so fit.   
Hopefully I will live with Prue, and we'll have a big family, like mine. We will still live in the area, cause I know how she loves her sisters, I love them to, I feel like I'm apart of the Halliwell family. I just hope Prue wants to be a Treudo.  
I would do anything for Prue, kill for her, die for her. I love her.  
That's what I want for me future, what do you think?  
  
Prue felt dizzy after she read the note. She dropped the letter and started to cry.  
"Prue, sweetie." Piper said hugging her.  
"I love him, I want him." Prue said with the tears rolling down her face.  
"I know you do sweetie." Phoebe said picking up the note. "He loved you to, he sacrificed himself for you, all his dreams for you. Not many guys would do that." Phoebe said with tears welling in her own eyes.  
Piper put the notes back in the shoe box and went to put them back in the wall.  
"No." Prue choked out. "I won't let his dreams be sealed away in the wall for another 15 years, he deserves more." Prue said taking them.  
Prue sat in her room later that afternoon. She stared at the four frames she had on her wall.  
Two of them were Andy's and her own letter for the future. One was the letter Andy wrote to Prue, and one of Andy himself.  
"I won't forget you, I promise." Prue said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
  
  



End file.
